


Whipped

by sakuatsued



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food Kink, In Public, M/M, Medical Jargon, Medical Student Atsumu, Medical Student Sakusa, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsued/pseuds/sakuatsued
Summary: Sakusa sighs in his seat, reading every pop-up of notifications on his lockscreen as Atsumu bombards him with texts. He surely does want to reply but he knows it's going to be a long ass rant from him though he doesn't want to disappoint, Sakusa waits a bit more until Atsumu breaks his patience and decides to yell at him through all caps with several exclamation points.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Whipped

_From: Atsubaby  
Im stressed djdjsj i miss you too pls when can i meet u again_

_From: Atsubaby  
I hate school i hate waking up early i hate my blockmates i hate you bc i miss u i hate you omi i hste you omi OMI I SAID I HATE YOU_

_From: Atsubaby  
Why arent u replying dont u love me anymore_

_From: Atsubaby  
Hey omi im texting u while in class, why cant u do the same_

Sakusa sighs in his seat, reading every pop-up of notifications on his lockscreen as Atsumu bombards him with texts. He surely does want to reply but he knows it's going to be a long ass rant from him though he doesn't want to disappoint, Sakusa waits a bit more until Atsumu breaks his patience and decides to yell at him through all caps with several exclamation points. Atsumu just wants a little bit of Sakusa's attention knowing his current class is swallowing him whole, obviously he's distracting himself from the weight of his subject that's why Sakusa's suffering as well.

_From: Atsubaby  
Istg if u dont reply im going to cry here_

_"Crybaby." mumbles Sakusa under his breath, his chin on his palm before spewing out a low tone laughter._

_From: Atsubaby  
FUCK YOU !!!!!_

That's when he texts back. He's enjoying this as much as Atsumu is on the tip of his sanity, begging for a pinch of affection amidst class hours.

_To: Atsubaby  
What's wrong with you, I'm in class. Do you expect me to ditch class to baby you?_

_From: Omi mine  
I don't think I have afternoon classes, this is going to be my last one today._

Atsumu peers over the words in his screen, unable to hide the grin that creeps up to his face, completely forgetting about his surroundings just as his class is declared dismissed. He nibbles lightly on his bottom lip in an attempt to think of any subtle reply to Sakusa's text, but he knows the man all too well, Sakusa can read his boyfriend better than Atsumu can. There would be no use to be careful and subliminal with his messages if Sakusa is highly intuitive and cryptic.

_To: Omi mine  
Uhh do you want to come over and maybeeeee study together? Idk um I know we study different shit but yknow what I mean right ofc you do you sick fuck you understand me_

_From: Omi mine  
Why are you unusually aggressive today? I'll come and help you arrange your lecture notes, just tell me what happened when I arrive._

The reply is a breath of relief for Atsumu, he gathers all of his stapled notes and tablet to shove everything carelessly into his backpack then zooms out of the lecture hall as fast as he could.

Sakusa has his eyebrows knitted and mask hiding the half of his face while making his way towards the location where he said he will meet Atsumu. He then arrives, maybe a little early or maybe Atsumu is just stupidly late, getting his attention stolen by whatever he runs into. Sakusa waits without any hard feelings, he already planned what he can offer to destress his boyfriend, anything but tap the sensual part of their relationship.

He dips his hand in his right pocket to see if he has gotten any message from Atsumu, sadly there is none. As soon as he put his phone back, the sweet milk and honey scent sat on his nose for a long while, there he found the bleached side-swept hair and indulging sun-like eyes staring right at him.

"Omi, hi!" Atsumu flashes one of his positively nerve-wracking smiles, Sakusa curses almost inaudible and feels his chest tighten a bit at the sight.

"Sorry, I was late. I met one of my blockmates and asked me for a copy of my internal medicine eBook." Sakusa nods in reply, muttering how it is okay for him, he only waited for a few minutes and it wasn't too long since he arrived anyway. He lies, Atsumu softens in return, but it wasn't that bad. It's just the things he does for Atsumu, whipped as what Sakusa describes himself.

"Is this place okay?" Sakusa peeks through the window but they are tinted, much to his disappointment. He holds the door handle but it couldn't be opened so Atsumu tells him he needs to press the button first.

"This café is too techie," the smaller man chuckles softly at Sakusa's remark. "Shouldn't you be glad because there aren't a lot of people who come here often? The lock's a good idea, baby."

"And as far as I know, I'm the one who's had a pretty tough day today, the door won't hurt you." Sakusa replies with a scoff and shrugs before the two of them could enter the café.

The place wasn't that big but enough for those who enjoy silence and warm atmosphere. It wasn't like any usual [café](https://jucywanderland.files.wordpress.com/2018/06/img_9705.jpg) with tables and chairs but this one that Sakusa chose resembles a dormitory, there are small rooms adjacent to each other and exist above. If Atsumu will put his adjectives into a short impression, the café looks like a kiddie playground, to Sakusa it looks like a place to crack his spine because he will have to bow his head most of the time just to avoid bumping into the ceiling. 

"What would you like? I could get you something while you find a room for us."

Atsumu opens his mouth and is about to answer Sakusa's question but is cut right at the first syllable of his sentence.

"Black coffee, right. I'm up to the meal, yeah?" Atsumu cocks his eyebrows then Sakusa storms off to the counter.

It is unlikely for Sakusa to be extra caring today, Atsumu thinks, but he doesn't complain at all. Instead, he searches for an isolated and hidden compartment for the both of them, a corner that is totally indiscernible to the people entering the café. He spots that one unoccupied nook and immediately goes upstairs to place dibs on it, then his waiting time starts now.

It didn't take Sakusa that long before he could return, it is just a bit troublesome for him to find their room since Atsumu picked the most hidden corner. 

"Why here?" The first question he asks as soon as he makes himself comfortable beside Atsumu to which he clings instantly when Sakusa is close.

"Just want to be touchy with you." The taller hums, the other frowns a little.

"Do you love me?"

"'course I do, what makes you think I don't?"

Atsumu thinks again, he pouts even more and snuggles against Sakusa's biceps.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Atsumu places his hand on Sakusa's thigh but then again, Sakusa can read him.

"Just tell me if we're going to do that here, I can't risk getting caught and kicked out." The blonde's frown grows bigger especially when Sakusa swipes the hand that rested on his thigh.

"This is why I choose this one, we can't be seen here!"

Sakusa turns to Atsumu and gives him that knowing look, the face which says _I'm not having any of your attitude right now_ , but Atsumu doesn't take no for an answer.

"Omi.." His bottom lip jutted out.

"No, where are your notes?" Sakusa is really an unswayed man, maybe that is one characteristic of him that Atsumu thirsts for which compliments the two of them—Atsumu begs, Sakusa denies.

He lets out a defeated huff of air and pulls out his piled up lecture notes, but he only hands Sakusa the one that needs immediate doctoring. The taller eyes the number of pages and skims through whatever is printed on each, Atsumu watches silently right next to him; possibly sulking because Sakusa rejected him.

"Cardiac cycle? This one's easy, why do I need to fix this?" Atsumu shakes his head, cheek resting against his boyfriend's buff arm.

"No, you don't have to. Just explain to me what happens when the blood enters the heart whatsoever, I'll listen."

"Why do I have to explain?" Sakusa starts to run his forefinger over the small encrypted words, probably looking where to start their little discussion but Atsumu is a bit annoyed, Sakusa disagrees and asks too much.

"I wasn't listening to the doctor that time." 

"Why—"

"Because I am texting you! I am texting you because I missed you, would you just please—"

Atsumu isn't done raising his voice at the other but is fast silenced when their lips are sealed together, they stayed in their position for a few seconds until Atsumu noticed a presence behind Sakusa that's about to disturb their peace.

"Here's your black coffee, French vanilla frappe, and French fries with sour cream dip. Enjoy your meal."

Sakusa and Atsumu are maintaining their good distance as the taller is receiving their drinks and meal. He thanks the server for her service before disappearing from both of their visions, Atsumu heaves a deep breath.

"Sorry, Omi."

"I kissed you, what are you sorry for?"

Though Sakusa is right, he initiated the kiss when Atsumu was about to throw fits, when he just denied Atsumu what he needed, but this is actually not included in his prior plans. He only wants to help his boyfriend feel better, to purge whatever weight he's carrying that day, to pull him out of the messed up situation he's in, yet they're here. A slow undecipherable tension builds between them, between a needy Atsumu and a denial Sakusa.

"Yeah, right, back to that cardiac cycle." Atsumu scoots closer to his lover's warmth, chin on the taller's broad shoulder while peeking over his lecture notes. Sakusa takes the available highlighter in Atsumu's bag pocket then traces a whole sentence and even a few words.

His Atsumu didn't give them a hard time explaining the etymologies, definitions, functions, and locations because he's absorbing everything Sakusa says that well. Right now, Sakusa moves onto that one step of the cycle, specifically the ventricular systole.

"ECG or echocardiogram wave produces an image of your heart. Phonocardiogram, this is the recording of heart sounds. That's where you encounter the first heart sound "lub" and the second heart sound "dub" even murmurs. Lastly the atrial pressure curve, that's where you find the atrial pressure, pretty obvious?"

"So, the ejection phase is divided into two phases, the rapid and reduced. At the end of that, ventricular pressure falls below the aortic pressure and that slams the aortic valve shut because of backward pressure. That's when the isovolumetric relaxation happens, isovolumetric relaxation allows the atrium to fill which represents the atrial v-wave at the aortic pressure curve."

Sakusa pauses for a while to check if Atsumu is still listening but he also looks at Sakusa when he stopped.

"Keep going," the smaller one encourages, voice almost soft and viscous to Sakusa's ears, so he continues.

"Uh, and until the mitral valve opens, there would be rapid filling in the ventricle which represents a steep slope in the pressure volume curve. Here you can hear the third heart sounds from those patients who experience mitral valve regurgitation because the flow is turbulent, their mitral valve has a problem."

"After the rapid filling phase, this is where there is no activity seen on the ECG and here comes diastasis which falls in the middle of the ventricular diastole. A period where only a small amount of blood enters the ventricle, ventricular pressure slightly increases," He swallows the forming lump in his throat and follows. "Then there is a venous return to the atrium so the pressure increases slightly until it depolarizes the atrial myocardial cells and hence, another atrial systole is again produced represented by the p-wave in the ECG."

When he's done explaining the cardiac cycle to Atsumu, he pulls away from the smaller's warmth to grab his vanilla drink. He sips a prodigious amount of his beverage before taking his straw out to take a lash of the whipped cream, but Atsumu on the other hand isn't feeling that okay beside Sakusa which pushed him to tug on the taller's forearm.

"Baby," he trails off. "Kiss me again."

Atsumu is expecting to be rejected and he's right.

"I'm still drinking, can't you see."

_He's not going to repeat himself again._

"Omi, please."

And he's doing it once.

Just as Sakusa puts another lather of whipped cream into his mouth, he faces Atsumu who's literally waiting for his attention and slots his lips against the other. The action surprised the smaller man since he just saw Sakusa take the cream in, now he feels his tongue and a sweet tasting unction melt over his lips, then he opens his mouth to welcome him.

Sakusa is gentle but aggressive at the same time, he moves his lips swiftly upon Atsumu's soft pair and his grasp on his supple thigh, clad with his white uniform, becomes fixed which triggers him to moan gutturals against Sakusa's mouth. Their wet muscles mangle together, leaving no inch of their orifices untouched with saliva and whipped cream, but Sakusa passes the sweet flavor into Atsumu's cavern.

"Swallow it." Sakusa says with a powerful dominance that is making Atsumu feel unexpectedly dizzy, he obliges anyway, he ingests the melted cream mixed with Sakusa's taste obediently.

"Omi, more. One more please." This time, Atsumu crawls onto Sakusa's lap and straddles him, he impatiently watches him quarter the cream into his mouth before locking their swollen lips once again. The blonde moans a bit loud which makes Sakusa grab his full ass, pulling their arousing heat into a close proximity that Atsumu grinds on. He holds tightly on his boyfriend's shoulder as he attempts to fight the domineering tongue lurking around his mouth, he feels incredibly good and his mind blown real quick.

The kiss is messy, though they are actually making out, devouring each other's lips as they melt into the seeping desire between them. Atsumu isn't sure if he only wants this or he wants more but he's certain that Sakusa isn't a player type yet if he's presented a challenge, he participates and never backs out. Before he could internalize what's happening, he's already swallowed the whipped cream again and Sakusa's unfastening the first two buttons of his uniform only to expose his bare chest. Somehow, he forgets that Sakusa can be a total opposite when doing their thing, from denying what he needs to giving everything he needs, and now Sakusa gives him those hickeys he's been asking for without any words stitched on the same day.

He wraps his arms around the taller's neck and arches his back a little to give Sakusa more skin to taint, to bruise, to own. His boyfriend hungrily nips at whatever patch he latch his lips on, completely throwing his self-control out of the picture, he continues to pepper Atsumu's slightly tanned expanse with fresh blotches of red marks turning into a darker shade as seconds pass on. Sakusa draws back a bit to look at Atsumu; cheeks flushed, lips beet red and swollen, neck and chest forming an inverse constellation. _He finds him beautiful._

As much as he wants to continue, he remembers they are in public which is why he's dressing Atsumu up again. The other is still silent, obviously clouded with lust but he's reminded by Sakusa that they can continue where they left off later. Atsumu knows it goddamn well that Sakusa's a big tease and he's a victim of him, now he has to deal with a hard dick underneath his white uniform.

Both of them were pulled out of their sultry reveries when Sakusa's phone buzzed too loud in his pocket.

"..Who was it?" Atsumu manages to speak, despite sounding heavy with need.

Sakusa eyes the name on his phone before replying.

"My classmate," he answers nonchalantly to which Atsumu doubts.

"Why are they looking for you?"

"Because I ditched class to meet you."

Atsumu believes now that he's dating one hell of a mischievous bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again uhhhh interact with me @fried1ton on Twitter!


End file.
